1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning the sealing surfaces of doors and door jambs of coke oven chambers by means of reciprocally movable cleaning tools. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for cleaning the sealing surfaces of doors and door jambs of coke oven chambers that have different vertical and transverse dimensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently the same coke oven battery has coke oven chambers with doors and door jambs of different vertical and transverse dimensions. In the past separate door and door jamb cleaning devices were provided for the different sized doors and door jambs. This required a plurality of door and door jamb cleaning devices for each coke oven battery.
There is a need for coke oven door and door jamb cleaning devices that are capable of cleaning coke oven doors and door jambs of different vertical and transverse dimensions.